Arranged?
by xiiiChoco
Summary: Kuchiki Mitsu, best known as Takeishi Mitsu is back from training in the human world. What did she bring with her? Some Ryoka! There's Four New characters..Mitsu,Akira,Azumi,Momoka. All four gals love to stir up trouble wherever the hell they go
1. Who are you?

Ichigo stood before a Hollow, Rukia stood close by out of the fight admiring the boy from a distance

Ichigo stood before a Hollow, Rukia stood close by out of the fight admiring the boy from a distance. A girl with waist length strawberry blonde hair snuck up behind her; slow enough not to make a sound. That's when the Hollow saw her from the corner of their eye and darted for her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, "Watch out!"

Rukia dodged the monster, and then saw it kept going.

"How the hell did you see me?" The girl screamed, "I was behind that tree!" she drew an extremely long and thick blade.

The Hollow stopped seeing her face, and growled, "Why are you here?"

"To kill you no duh" she winked, then took the blade to its head; the monsters blood splashed everywhere some spotted her face. "Gross! Hollow blood" she groaned wiping it off.

Rukia just glared at her, and Ichigo looked confused.

"Mitsu!" Rukia hissed.

The girl smiled, "Yup! That's me! Mitsu-kia Takeishi, the kickass shinigami!" she laughed, giving the peace-sign.

"Why are you here?"

"Better than Renji coming, and killing you!" she sheathed the massive sword she had held behind her.

"Renji!?" Rukia stepped forward then back, and then did it again and again.

"What's up with the sudden dancing?" Mitsu smirked.

Ichigo stood there completely confused. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to bring Rukia back, if I can't, Renji and Nii-sama will come" she groaned.

"Nii-sama" Rukia's eyes widened. "Mitsu behind you!" she screamed as another Hollow jumped out tackling Mitsu to the ground.

The Hollow opened its mouth ready to eat her soul; Mitsu's eyes were wide with fear.

"How could I not sense it" she gasped the weight of the Hollow was unbearable. She screeched in pain.

Ichigo stood there still in shock.

"Do something you good for nothing Death God!" she screamed at the tops of her lungs, "This things gonna break my freaking back!" Mitsu tried to reach for her soul slayer but it laid too far away.

Ichigo grunted, unsheathed his soul slayer and plunged it into the hollows back; then slicing its face to finish it. It disappeared and Mitsu sighed.

"Thanks a ton" she grasped her soul slayer, "This is rare, you have a blade just a little bit smaller than mine, must mean you have a ton of spirit power like me." She grinned holding out her long sharp blade.

Rukia frowned, "Stop showing off!"

"I'm not!" she sheathed the slayer. "Now c'mon Rukia, you're coming back with me ok!" Mitsu grabbed Rukia's wrist and dragged her over to an alley.

"Leave Rukia here." Ichigo growled holding out his sword.

"Gomen, but I said I'd take her back!"

Eventually Mitsu gave up, the sun began to set and she leaned against the wall. "Renji and Nii-sama should be here any minute now."

"Who?" Ichigo sat next to her.

"My elder bro, and Renji a good friend of mine and Rukia's. Both are powerful Shinigami, stronger than you or me."

Two men dropped down in front of them, one with spiky red hair in a ponytail and another with long black hair and white things in it.

"Shit, I told you guys I'd bring her" Mitsu hissed.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" The one named Renji laughed.

"You bastard! I could do it! I was this close then some dumbass hollow almost killed me" she shouted angrily.

Renji cocked an eyebrow, "hm?"

"I wasn't paying attention and it snuck up behind" she stifled a laugh.

Renji laughed, "You're worthless you know that, you can't even control that slayer of yours."

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo stood up.

"Who are you?" Renji questioned.


	2. My name?

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo retorted

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo retorted.

"Interesting." Renji smirked.

Mitsu sighed, "Leave Ichigo out of this, at the moment he's of no importance."

"Leave this to us, you go back to Soul Society, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would be Byakuya?"

"Shut up Renji!" she growled, punching him straight in the face. "I'm not a helpless girl! I can fight for myself!" she stood, grabbed Ichigo's wrist and stormed off.

"Wait Mitsu, I didn't mean it like that" Renji shouted after her.

"Just leave her, we're after Rukia" Byakuya interrupted.

Renji gave up; both the men started walking around searching for their target, Rukia Kuchiki.

"This is where I leave you for now Ichigo, I hope you get stronger next time we meet. Remember my name kay? Mitsu-kia Kuchiki. The name Takeishi comes from my Soul Slayer! Well, bye!" she grinned, waved then entered through the portal to the Soul Society. Once there she went to the 6th Squad residence and entered Renji's room.

She took a scrap of paper of his desk and started writing, when Mitsu had finished she placed it on his pillow and ran off back to the living world.

Renji and Byakuya walked into the portal followed by Rukia. After delivering Rukia to the holding cell Renji went back to his room. He saw the note and immediately knew who it was from. He took it off the pillow, sat down and read it to himself.

"Dear Renji-kun,

Gomen, but I must leave for a few months, or years. When I get back I hope to be strong enough to be a captain, I hope you get stronger too. It'd be fun if we both became captains. Well good luck, please don't try to find me, I'll come back when I'm strong enough. I think I found an amazing trainer, here's a secret kay? I never could completely control this power. Tell Hitsugaya-kun I said bye too! Thanks!

Love,

Mitsu-kia Kuchiki" He laid back, not believing what she had wrote. He saw a small feather drawn on the page next to her signature, it was the color white.

"What's that Abarai-kun?" Hinamori questioned opening the sliding door.

"Nothing" he slide it under the sheets. "Just a piece of paper."

"Pass! Does it have anything to do with Mitsu-chan? She left a few minutes ago after she asked not to continue being a Death God!" tears started to form in Hinamori's eyes, "Why would she leave? What's so important to her?"

Renji sighed, "I don't really know."

Hinamori continued to cry as she sat down beside Renji.

"I know she'll come back, don't worry about it!" He tried to smile but a frown needed to come out.

"How can you be sure she won't die when she enters the living world!?" Hinamori shouted, more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Calm down, I know she's gonna come back" he tried to reassure her.

"I guess" she sighed, wiping the tears away, then leaving.

Mitsu sighed sheathing her soul slayer. "Man that was tough" her hand ran down the slice in her arm. "How much longer Kisuke-san?"

"Soon, you're almost there" he replied from the other end of the field.

"Sweet! I can't wait Takeishi! Can you?" she spoke to her sword.

It glowed red in color, and Mitsu took that as a Yes.

"We're gonna be a badass team, right Takei" she patted the sheath and smirked.

Each day that passed seemed like an eternity for the Shinigami back in Soul Society. Mitsu always livened up things back there, since she had left everyone was down once the news spread that she had quit. It had already been two months without any sign of her. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira, and the rest of the captains and vice-captains gathered in a large room. The vice-captains on one side and the captains on the other.

"This is pointless, what's a meeting going to do to bring that brat back?" Mayuri hissed.

"I heard that!" someone shouted from the door.


	3. And she is?

"Who might you be

"Who might you be?" Mayuri retorted.

"Just 'the brats' real sister! Now where is that lil' whore!?" she shouted again her long crimson hair in her face.

"She disappeared two months ago!" Renji cut in, leaning against the far wall, his arm rested on one knee and the other was laying on the ground beside the stretched out leg.

"Who might you be? Wait, wait! Are you that Renji guy she mentioned?" the girl smirked.

"Yea, I'm Abarai Renji! What's it too ya?" he stood.

The girl sighed, "No need to tell me your whole name, this means I gotta intro myself, the names Akira-mia Takeishi!" she bowed, "Mia Takeishi is the name of my soul slayer if ya didn't know."

"Interesting." Mayuri cut in again. "So you're the same as the brat!"

"Ya, so shuddup! Doesn't anyone have a clue where she went?"

"If we did I would already have gone after her." Hitsugaya frowned. Then looked at Renji.

"I told you all I know is she left to be stronger, that's all, the note said." Renji tried to defend himself.

"Whatever, I'm leaving! Thanks for no help; I thought you were supposed to help people." Akira groaned and walked out. Hitsugaya and Renji ran after her.

"Wait!" they both shouted finally reaching her.

"What?"

"Mitsu never told me she had a sister." Renji looked shocked.

"Really? I'm hurt" Akira sighed, "By the way do you guys know a Hitsugaya? She mentioned him a lot too."

Hitsugaya looked stunned as well now, "That would be me" he smiled.

Akira grinned, "You are cute!" she patted his head.

"Stop it!" he pushed her back. "You know I'm a captain right?" he growled.

"I'm stronger than any captain! Unless Onee-sama is a captain, she's the only one I couldn't beat" she sighed. "My bankai is stronger than anyone's'."

"You sound just like Mitsu." Renji looked away as soon as the emergency alert started.

"You sure they'll be alright Kisuke-kun?" Mitsu looked over at him as he touched the portal. The shock made him jump back.

"Go, before it's too late!" Kisuke shouted, and Mitsu darted in her hair flowing behind her. "Good luck" he whispered to himself.

"Sayonara!" a small voice whispered back, "and Arigato for everything Kisuke-kun." It was Mitsu's voice.

"Guys wait up!" Mitsu ran as fast as she possibly could to catch up, when she heard the train thing she started using flash step.

"Keep running Mitsu-chan!" Yoruichi shouted back.

"I am!" she screamed, "My power is weakened in here!"

All three looked around.

"Whats going on?" Akira looked around clueless.

"Something happened, could it be Ryoka?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Who knows, Ryoka aren't seen that much anymore." Renji shrugged.

Akira started to get angry, "Mya!" she shouted whacking both the guys over the head, "No one's telling me anything!"

"Just shut up!" Renji shouted at her, there was a massive crash and the wall protecting the Court of Pure Souls fell. "Someone tried to enter the Court. Wait! How did you get in anyways Akira?"

"Didn't I tell you my name? Akira-mia Takeishi Kuchiki!" she emphasized Kuchiki.

"You're Captain Kuchiki's sister?" Renji looked surprised, "but you look nothing like him?!"

"Neither does Mitsu, but they're still related. Oh yea, when you come back look for a girl that stands over. That'll be her, she left me a note saying something about getting a whole new look"

"A new look?" Hitsugaya looked suspicious.

"Owie!" Mitsu rubbed her head from the landing. "Why did glasses-san have to land on my head." She groaned.

"Why are you calling me Glasses-san? It's Ishida." He stated and Mitsu just laughed.

"Do I look like I give a damn about your name? I only came too save my sister, Rukia."

"She's your sister Mitsu-chan?" Orihime literally jumped on Mitsu's back

"Kya!" she screamed, jumping around like a wild horse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gomen

"Gomen!" Orihime whispered backing off.

Mitsu sighed fixing her knee-length red hair; it was red like dried blood and had a bright shine to it making her look like a goddess in the combo with her outfit. She wore the normal Shinigami, but she had the top half of it around her waist, a skimpy white mid-drift tube top. The white belt that before was around her waist she had tied around her right arm. She wore a cap sort of like the ones captains wore, but reverse colors. (Ex. black was now white and white now black.) Her soul slayer rested on her back covered in bandages like Ichigo's.

"Let's get moving." Ichigo shouted, approaching the wall.

Hours later, the gate-keeper of the white gate was defeated, Gin stood at the gate behind it. Mitsu grinned when she saw his face.

"Hey Gin-kun!" she waved, "Long time no see!" her feet couldn't help but run to him.

"Well, well, if it ain't Mitsu-chan." He grinned happily.

She hugged him and smiled wider, "I missed ya Gin-kun!"

His arms around her tightened, one let go and unsheathed his sword. "Yer job ain't to open the gate. Even when yer beat." He shot his blade slicing the gate-keepers arm.

"Gin-kun please let them pass; I know it's difficult to let them in but please." Mitsu begged.

"I can't, I guess ya can come in, but they ain't." he shot out the sword again causing the gate-keeper to fly backwards.

"Gomen Gin-kun, but if they can't stay neither can I!" she charged to exit the gate but it slammed shut before she got out. "Hehe" she scratched the back of her head and turned around to face him, "Guess I ain't leaving."

"Then let's go" he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the meeting room. Everyone sat on the floor including Renji. Mitsu stood behind Gin, until her pulled her out in front. "Look who I found wanderin' around."

Mitsu smiled, "Konnichiwa!" her voice chimed, "Mitsu Kuchiki is back yo!"

"Mitsu!" Renji shouted, running to hug her but Gin pulled her away. "Mitsu?" he looked at her, she seemed so different.

"Hey Renji-kun!" she tried to hug him but Gin held her back. "Gin?" she looked up at him and he smiled back.

Renji growled, "Leave Mitsu alone!"

"What if I didn't?" Gin laughed a bit.

"I'll force you!" Renji's hand went to the hilt of Zabimaru.

"Don't Renji-kun! I don't want cha to get hurt." She backed up and walked out of the room and down the path, Gin and Renji followed.

"Where ya goin'?" Gin questioned walking ahead of her backwards. Renji did the same thing.

"Looking for Akira-chan." She sighed; Mitsu cleared her throat then shouted, "Akira Takeishi! Come on out ya lil bitch!"

"Why ya call yer sister by yer fake name?" Gin put his hand to her chest to stop her.

"Cause, we don't want people finding out our real name now do we?" she pushed his hand away and continued walking.

"Don't touch her like that!" Renji growled.

Mitsu sighed again, "Its ok Renji, he's aloud. We are engaged after all!" she grinned.

Renji stopped in his tracks, "what!?" he shouted, his voice was angry beyond belief.

"I got the news while I was away. Nii-sama sent me a letter saying they had found me my future husband. It's an arranged marriage so don't be so pissed Renji-kun."

"But, you're marrying a captain? And Gin of all people?" he protested, Gin sneered at the comments.

Mitsu sighed, "It's for the good of the Kuchiki family!" she shouted jumping onto the railing then onto the roof and running off.

Gin stared at Renji, "Now why'd you have to make her go?"

"It's not my fault! No one told me she was getting an arranged marriage!" he protested.

"Who got an arranged marriage?" a girl with waist-length blonde hair and light blue eyes walked up to them she restlessly played with shainingu tomoshibi, her zanpaktou.


	5. Chapter 5

Renji looked at Gin then to the girl, "No one is Azumi

Renji looked at Gin then to the girl, "No one is Azumi."

Azumi Yamanachi; fifteen years old; currently 3rd rank in sixth squad.

"I know better than that, I heard you talking to someone Renji-kun. Sounded like Mitsu.

"It was" Gin cut in, "She's my girl." His grin grew.

Azumi stepped back, "You and Mitsu? Why would Byakuya want you two together? You're a captain and Mitsu's a fourth-squad loser."

"What'd you say Azu-chan!" Anger filled Mitsu's voice and she popped her head from the edged of the roof, he long hair dangled there as she spoke.. "I joined fourth-squad for a reason" she winked.

"Knowing you it would be 'cause of a guy?" Azumi sighed.

"Nope, I just wanted to know how to heal someone" she scratched her head and giggled. She dropped down from the roof and landed on the railing.

"Oh." Mitsu broke out laughing, she fell off the railing to the ground.

"Owie! That hurt" she whined.

Azumi looked at Gin sympathetically and sighed, "Sucks to be Gin," she bent over the railing, "Smooth move Mitsu."

"Shut up Azu!" she shouted back. Then looked around, everyone was looking at her whispering and she giggled. "I feel special." She broke out laughing again and Azumi did too.

"You ain't special! Just a moron"

"I know" Mitsu giggled, in a flash she stood next to Azumi.

Renji just stood there in a daze, "You got faster Mitsu-chan."

"Hell ya! Took me a while to master it but dude flash step is worth it" she giggled again jumping off the railing and leaning against Gin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned yet again. "By the way, where's Rukia? I wanna see if she's seen Akira."

Renji sneered, "She's been put in the Shrine of Penitence."

Mitsu's face dropped, "Rukia! Oh, my, god!" she paused between each word. "I knew Rukia was supposed to be executed but I didn't think they were serious." Her eyes widened. "No wonder they wanted to save her so bad" she put her finger to her check. "This makes sense now."

"What's all this?" Byakuya questioned walking past them. "There's an intruder, get to your posts."

Mitsu smiled, "Nii-sama!" she shouted hugging him. "I missed you Nii-sama!"

"I was waiting for you to come Captain Byakuya" Renji smirked. "Is this true? Mitsu and Gin?" he stuttered.

"Yes, why would you care?" he looked over at him as he tried to free himself from Mitsu's hug, "Mitsu let go." He sighed.

"Aw Nii-sama" she let go and went back to standing with Gin. "Question though, when can I take that test to become a Captain, you said when I got back I could take it."

"Not now." He sighed.

"Yes now!" she shouted.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" she screamed. "I wanna become a captain, why else would I come back now. I got impatient."

"Did you master your Bankai yet?" Renji cut into the argument.

Mitsu looked at him confused, "I mastered it back in the Academy."

Everyone stopped, wide-eyed. "You did?" they all said in unison except for Byakuya and Gin.

"Hell ya!" she smiled doing the peace sign, "wanna see?"

"Save it for the test." Byakuya groaned and started walking then stopped, "Get to your station Captain Gin, Azumi, Renji. And you…" he looked over at Mitsu, "Will come with me."

"Ok Nii-sama! See ya guys later." She waved to them until she disappeared following Byakuya.

"I'm gone" Gin waved going the same direction as Mitsu and Byakuya had just gone.

Azumi sighed, "He's following them isn't he?"

"Pretty obvious" Renji groaned, "Why did she have to be engaged to him is my question."

"In my opinion, by the way Captain Byakuya looked at him he hadn't planned on letting Mitsu marry him. But Gin probably bribed him or begged, or convinced or…" she continued.

"I get it. I just don't like that guy." Renji heaved a sigh then continued, "Let's go before Byakuya finds out we didn't get to our posts."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going Nii-sama

"Where are we going Nii-sama?" Mitsu looked at her brother who kept walking until they reached the Captain-Commander's room.

He pushed open the doors and three people stood there, the captain-Commander, Captain Aizen, and Hinamori.

"We're here." Byakuya announced.

"That's pretty obvious Nii-sama" Mitsu mumbled under her breathe, when he looked at her she pretended like nothing happened.

"Good, are you ready Mitsu for your test?" the Captain-Commander said proudly. "If you are too win against Captain Aizen in a fight-to-the-death match, you are ready to become the 5th squad captain. Are you ready Mitsu Kuchiki?"

Her head perked up and a bright smile showed on her face, "Yes Captain-Commander! I'm ready, I won't lose, but do I gotta kill him? Hinamori-chan would be sad if I did."

"You must or you are not ready to become Captain."

"Ok! Gomen Aizen-kun! By the way when is the test?"

"Fourteen Hours from now at sunrise." Byakuya smirked knowing Mitsu's power is stronger at sunrise then sunset. She looked up at him quietly and smiled, mouthing off the words 'Arigato Nii-sama.'

"Arigato for the chance Captain-Commander, and Arigato Captain Aizen!" she bowed then wandered out of the room, her mind was in another place going over how Aizen and she had fought before for fun. He was pretty easy back then, now with her strength she would kick ass. Mitsu looked away from where she was walking then hit the ground with a bang when she walked into another person. "Hey! Watch where…" she looked at them; it was a boy with short dark blue hair, "Hey Hana!" she chimed, "Hanataro! I missed ya" she tackled him with a hug and a huge grin on her face. When she got off he smiled at her weakly.

"It has been." He looked away.

"Somethin' wrong Hana?" Mitsu sounded confused, did she hurt him? "Gomene! I didn't mean to hurt you." She tried to change the subject, grabbing his wrist and helping him up.

He still looked away.

"Gah!" she knocked herself over the head, "What'd I do this time? Does Unohana-sama wanna kill me?" she laughed.

"I heard about you getting engaged" he stuttered, "I'm…very happy for you." His voice was shaky.

"Aw, thanks Hana. You're the best" she hugged him tightly then started to walk away. "Oh yeah, you better be at my match tomorrow Hana! You're gonna wanna see me kick Aizen-kun's ass!" she laughed again punching the air.

Hanataro stifled a laugh then continued to walk with the broom walking past Byakuya.

"Be careful of Mitsu, she might do something drastic tomorrow to win. I don't know what that is yet, but I know she's planning something." Byakuya mumbled to Hanataro while walking past. Hanataro stopped in his tracks, knowing much Mitsu wanted to be Captain it was pretty obvious she would do something drastic.

"Yes Captain Byakuya" he mumbled under his breathe.

"Now, haven't people told ya it ain't good to hit on other peoples girls?" Gin stood at the wall across from Hanataro, making him stagger backwards. Did he see her hug him?

"Gomen Captain Ichimaru, It won't happen again." Hanataro whispered.

"Hey! Guys I heard Mitsu came back, you seen her?" Akira waved to the boys, cutting off Gin.

"Akira-san" Hanataro mumbled, "She went to go practice I think." He stuttered.

"Thanks Hana." Akira smiled big then looked at Gin, "Hey Captain Gin, it's true huh? You and Mitsu I mean."

Gin nodded.

Her face dropped, "Wow, why'd Nii-sama pick you? I thought he was gonna pick Hana over there."

Gin shrugged.

"Thanks a ton" she said in a sarcastic tone then ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

Akira ran through the thick forest to the only part of the Court Mitsu agreed to train in

Akira ran through the thick forest to the only part of the Court Mitsu agreed to train in. She approached a small opening in a massive, it was a tunnel. At the end was a massive patch of grass, patch's of it were set on fire, flames reached up to the sky then swept down disappearing into nothing but ashes.

Mitsu stood at the opposite side of the field her hands flowed smoothly like that of the calm sea. Each movement controlled the massive flames.

"Finally Mitsu! I heard that you're…" she was cut off by cold flames touching her lips.

"Shut up! I needa train sis, there's a deadly blind hollow behind you, make another move and it'll kill you. Stand still." She shouted making the Hollow go towards herself. It charged faster, and kept getting closer and closer then with a swift movement of her hand it was engulfed in hot flames. "There. That's what Nii-sama sent me out to do. Now to train" she laughed. Akira's eyes were wide.

"I'll be your opponent. I'm stronger now." Akira unsheathed her zanpaktou, and got into the ready stance.

"I can't go easy on ya sis, I need real training. Just try not to die." Mitsu smirked pulling her sword from the clothe wrap she had around her waist. It was like a normal blade when it was around her waist but when she pulled it out it transformed to a massive blade taller than herself.

Akira broke out laughing, "Mitsu, it's, bigger, than, you" she said between her laughs.

"Your point?" Mitsu dug it into the ground, she was as tall at the blade; the hilt was raised above her head. It glinted in the remaining flames and the bright sunlight.

"Never mind!" she held the sword In front of herself, "Rise, Kodai Ryu!" her blade transformed the blade grew longer and the hilt looked like a dragons tail.

"Awaken, Kodai Honoo!" Mitsu's zanpaktou started to have a red aura around it and flames broke out around it. "Time to kick some ass Honoo!" she charged and Akira blocked almost every attack, then Mitsu struck down too hard slicing deep into Akira's shoulder making her scream in pain.

Mitsu skidded back putting her sword away and ran to Akira's side. "Shit, Akira! Gomen! Are you ok?" her voice grew louder.

No answer.

"Akira!"

Still no answer.

"Akira!" her voice could be heard back at the thirteen squads office. "Akira!"

There was a weak mumble then silence.

"We're going back." She slowly picked up her twin and ran to the relief station. "Hanataro!" she shouted when she say the boy, "You gotta help Akira, we were fighting and I slipped cutting pretty deep into her shoulder."

"This way." He stuttered showing her to an empty room, he motioned her to put Akira on the bed, which she did.

Mitsu sighed, "I'm such a dummy, I never should of fought against her." she bent down and heard a clang, her soul slayer hit the ground. "Oops, forgot it was still in that form." She giggled, pulling it out and transforming it back to normal then placing it back.

"She'll be ok Mitsu, there's no need to worry" Unohana smiled walking up behind them.

"Uno-chan! You scared me." She sighed.

"Gomen, but how did Akira get such a deep cut?"

Mitsu sighed, "She offered to help me train for tomorrow, but I lost my footing and my sword hit her shoulder."

"Well she needs rest now for it to heal. You'll have to find someone else to train with." Unohana looked towards Hanataro who had been quiet.

"Captain Unohana, you don't think I should?" he pointed at himself stuttering.

"Go on, it will be fun." She pushed him out after Mitsu.

"C'mon Hana! You're gonna help me train!" she giggled grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the spot where she had been training before. "Ready?" she pulled out the blade and it grew.

Hanataro stood there in shock at the size of her blade then unsheathed his. "Just go easy on me ok." He stuttered.

She nodded then charged, she brought down her sword with half her normal strength, Hanataro blocked it while skidding back. She ran around him, appearing in one place then another, his eyes couldn't track the movements.

"You're fast." He complimented and she stopped behind him.

"Thanks, no watch out." She warned bringing down her sword and he blocked. "You're pretty good with defense." She poked her head around their blades. "Try attacking, it's funner." She giggled.

Kodai Ryu: Akira's zanpaktou's name is Kodai Ryu, meaning Ancient Dragon.

Kodai Honoo: Mitsu's zanpaktou is not much different but hers' is Ancient Flame.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not good at attacking

"I'm not good at attacking." Hanataro stuttered, trying to push back Mitsu's sword, she let him push it back.

"Good." Mitsu smiled.

"You let me do that." He sighed running at her, his form was bad and his strength even worse.

"You could hardly kill a fly fighting like that Hana." She dodged it quickly, "You're also slow, you need to be faster to live in a battle." She dodged every attack. "Too slow." She sighed, "Screw this Hana, I'm gonna train you. I'm so bored" she put her sword away and walked over to him. Mitsu grabbed the zanpaktou out of his hands and grinned at him. "This is how you hold it." She held the sword with one hand when normally she held hers with two. "If you're just beginning, or have a massive sword like me you hold it with two hands. It's harder to defend, but you can use other weapons with the other hand like this." She reached into a pocket on her black cape and pulled out a small bomb.

"Why do you carry a bomb with you?" he looked shocked.

"Distraction, if you need to get away from a battle smoke-bombs _are_ the best!" she put it back in her pocket and grinned.

Both sat down on either side of a tree to take a break from train. Mitsu had been training him for hours and he only improved a tiny bit.

"Mitsu, I have a question." Hanataro looked in her direction.

Mitsu tried to look back but looked at the tree instead, "Yeah?"

Hanataro paused for a second, realizing his original question was too personal, then improvised, "Can I see your Bankai?"

She stood up and grinned, hand on her hips. "Sure." She walked to the other edge of the field and waved, "ready?"

Hanataro nodded.

"Bankai!" she shouted pulling out her zanpaktou, instead of it growing it stayed the same size, "Kasei Kitsune!" a crimson red aura surrounded the blade, she grew small orange fox ears, and a puffy fox tail, as well as her right tooth became a small fang. Mitsu struck a pose and her ears twitched cutely.

Hanataro sat there speechless.

"Ya like it? You're one of the first people to see the final stage of my Bankai." When she smiled she looked like a baby fox.

There was clapping, then someone released their reiatsu. Frightening Mitsu and Hanataro.

"Kya! Who's there!?" Mitsu shouted, her voiced was full of anger. "Nii-sama? Gin-kun?"

A girl with waist-length black hair, and crimson red eyes stepped out, "Hey Mitsu, been a while huh?"

"Momoka!" she shouted, "You scared the hell outta me."

"You say that's your final stage, but I thought there was more?" Momoka smirked.

Mitsu glared at the girl, "Momo! You know very well if I bring Kit-Kit out here now she'd kill Hana and you. she's got the worst memory of people."

"Call 'er out!"

"No!"

"Just do it!" Momoka shouted.

Mitsu sighed and gave in, "Gimme a sec." she held up the sword to her face and grinned. "Kit-kit! You got a visitor" she whispered to it, a bright beam of red light came from the sword, it went up to the sky then down on her shoulder, a small orange fox sat there calmly.

"What did you want Mitsu-chan?" It said happily, a small grin on its face.

Momoka ran up to Kit-kit, "It's me remember?" Kit-kit growled and nipped Momoka's nose.

"No." it replied after biting her.

"Kya! Kit that ain't nice." Momoka complained.

Mitsu's hand ran down Kit-kit's soft fur, "You really gotta write stuff down to remember it."

"I have no thumbs remember!" Kit-kit growled.

"Yeah, forget that then" Mitsu giggled. "You remember Momoka don't you?"

Kit-kit nodded, "Yep yep!" Kit-kit's ears twitched cutely.

"What!? You remembered me!" Momoka shouted angrily.

Kit-kit nodded and Mitsu laughed.

"Nice Kit. Hey Hana you still alive?" she shouted, running over and poking him with a stick.

"Yeah." He stuttered.

"Let's go back, Kit train ok. We got a battle coming up soon."

"Ok!" Kit-kit chimed, and then returned to the zanpaktou.

"Hey Mitsu, aren't you going to get rid of the ears and tail?" Momoka pulled at the ears making Mitsu punch her.

"Nope! They're cute." She chimed her ears twitched.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's up with these

"What's up with these?" Azumi snuck up behind Mitsu and pulled her ears.

"Kya! That hurts!" she shouted pulling away, "They're actually attached!"

Momoka nodded.

"Oh, gomen." Azumi let go, and smiled. "Those are cute!"

"I know" Mitsu giggled, "I'm sleepy, night." She yawned looking at the now black midnight sky.

"Night Mitsu!" Momoka waved, and Azumi did too.

"Don't forget about my match at sunrise!" Mitsu shouted back when she reached the corner.

Gin stood in the shadows around the corner, when she passed by he grabbed her tail and grinned. "You look like a fox."

Mitsu gasped, a bright red blush covered her cheeks, "Gin-kun!"

"Yeah?" he hugged her, still petting her tail. "Just wanted to wish ya good luck tomorrow." He looked down at her, the ever-present grin still on his face.

"Aw, thanks Gin-kun!" she hugged him back, her fox ears twitched with delight when his hand ran through her hair.

"Now, yer comin' with me." He gripped her hand and pulled her alone to the third captain's room. "Ya can stay with me for tonight."

Mitsu smiled and nodded.

"Mitsu, wake up." Someone whispered shaking her gently. "Time to fight."

Her eyes opened immediately, she touched her head… no ears. "Ok, I'm ready." She sat up, forgetting about changing her clothes.

"Ya might wanna change outta 'em pjs." Gin's grin turned to a smirk.

"Oh ya, ok." Mitsu giggled, walking into the other room and changing. When she came out she wore the normal shinigami outfit, the sleeves were extra long and the legs were too. "I feel short, Kit why the hell do you want me to wear this, it's too big. She grabbed the right sleeve and pulled it off, then the left, she grabbed the white belt on the floor and tied it loosely around her waist and attaching her zanpaktou to it. She slipped into her shoes and ran off. "See ya later Gin-kun!"

The sun was about to rise when Mitsu got to the battle-grounds. Everyone had already gathered, and was standing around waiting.

"Ah Gomen! I'm late." She giggled walking into the center of the crowd, Captain-Commander stood in the center. "What's up Cap.?"

"Aizen was murdered last night, you are automatically given the title fifth squad captain." He spoke calmly.

"Kya!?" she shouted, a red light shot from her sword and landed on her shoulder.

"You mean I trained for nothing!" Kit-kit growled.

Mitsu sighed, "What'd I tell you 'bout comin' out on yer own Kit?"

"Gomen Mitsu-sama" Kit-kit made a cute noise then made a little grin appear on her face.

"So this is your zanpaktou's true form? Impressive!" Captain-Commander put his hand near Kit-kit's mouth and she bit him.

"Kit! Stop biting people dammit, first Momoka now Cap. Who's next me?" Mitsu growled, then Kit-kit giggled and bit Mitsu's ear. "I guess I was the next one to get bitten" she sighed.

"Show us your bankai if possible, and I'll hand over the fifth captain cloak to you."

"Ok!" Mitsu shouted, her fist punching the air. "Kit return." Kit-kit returned to the sword and Mitsu smirked, "Ready?"

Captain-Commander nodded and backed up, everyone did so as well.

"Bankai." She giggled, "Kasei Kitsune!" the same orange ears and tail appeared as before, Kit-kit appeared beside her covered in flames, "Voila, my bankai. Don't seem like much but it's kick-ass and cute!" she winked doing the peace sign.

"Good, this is yours." He tossed the captain cloak to her and walked away.

"Arigato Cap.!" She grinned putting it on, "Sweet! It looks better than the one Ururu made me" she turned and started to walk away, when Hinamori darted out cutting her off.

"Were you the one who killed Captain Aizen?" tears were rolling down her face.

"Sorry, but I only found out about it now" Mitsu shrugged, pushing past Hinamori.


	10. Chapter 10

Gin approached her, his normal grin on

Gin approached her, his normal grin on. Automatically he grabbed her hand and started to walk off, he forced her to follow.

"Where are we going Gin-kun?" she questioned.

"Return Kit and I'll tell ya." He whispered, and she did so. "Join us. Join us to gain power, and create a new world."

Mitsu's eyes widened.

"If you say no I'll have to kill you." He frowned, knowing how hard it would be to kill her.

She stayed silent, lost in thought. Mitsu sighed then rested upon the ally wall, "How much time do I have to decide?"

"One day." Gin replied calmly. "But if you are too tell anyone, I'll kill you; even if you're my girl."

"Arigato Gin-kun, and no worries I won't" she giggled, hugging him, and then running off. "Aki! I gotta question!" she shouted seeing her sister.

"Ya?" she looked over at her.

Mitsu paused forgetting what she was going to say, "I'm a dumbass, I forgot, sorry Aki!"

"I know you're a dumbass." Akira laughed, "I saw you walking off with Gin before, what'd he want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to congratulate me ya know." Mitsu smiled. "I really love him." She looked to the sky.

"Ever since the academy, haven't you? Since that day he rescued you from that hollow?"

"Maybe" she winked, and broke out laughing.

"Knew it all along." Akira smiled, "I still have to thank him for saving you way back then."

"I owe him my life." She smiled, "I'll be right back, stay here." Mitsu ran off, she spotted Gin and tackled him. "Hey Gin-kun."

"Mitsu?" he stood up, then helped her up.

She smiled at him, "I've decided I'll join ya, sounds like fun, but can Momoka and Akira join too? They're sure as hell powerful, I've known Momo since we both came to Rukongai, and Aki since birth."

"Ask Captain Aizen. Took me long enough to get you in."

"Well thanks Gin-kun" she wrapped her arms around him holding tight. "Without you I'd be nothing." She whispered.

He looked down at her; Gin never expected a girl like Mitsu to every say something like that. She always acted like she was the best, better than anyone else; and never cared about love in any way.

"I'll go ask him! See ya Gin-kun." She let go and vanished, running around to find… she didn't notice someone that walked towards her and ran into them. "Ah Gomen." She scratched the back of her head then stood up.

"Takeishi-kun?" the boy looked up at her.

"Hey Kira!" she grinned, holding out her hand to help him up.

He just stared at her then stood up with her help. "It's been so long, did you get to Captain yet?"

Mitsu turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Pointing to her back she said, "See?"

"Congratulations" he smiled.

"Thanks Kira" she hugged him, "Have you seen Aizen-kun? I wanna ask him somethin'."

"Uh…Mitsu" he paused, "Aizen's dead, that's why you're a captain now."

Mitsu's hand automatically flew to her mouth, she had forgotten, "I forgot." She laughed, "Damn, I wanted to ask him something, well Ciao." She waved and ran off. "Gin-kun!" she shouted, "I feel like an idiot right now, where's Aizen-kun?"

He put a hand over Mitsu's mouth to keep her from speaking anymore, "Shut up, and follow me!" He took his hand away and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him.

After a few minutes they arrived at Room 46. Everyone looked as lively as usual, one stood up noticing Gin and Mitsu.

"You're not supposed to be here." It sounded like Aizen.

"Mitsu needed to ask ya somethin'." Gin answered the man.

"Go ahead." The man shrugged.

Mitsu stood there wide-eyed, then dropped to the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands behind her for support. "I thought you really died." She giggled, "Whatever, If I'm joining you and Gin-kun. Can I request for Momoka and Akira come too? They're extremely strong, believe me!" She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"If they can pass as captain level I'll let them

"If they can pass as captain level I'll let them." Aizen replied.

Mitsu stood there thinking to herself then remembered, "You know how I'm weaker in defense and stronger in attack, well Akira is the total opposite. Higher defense and weaker attack. I even had a hard time beating her, truth is we're the only people currently alive that beat Nii-sama. No one knows that thought 'cept us." Mitsu smiled pulling out her blade. "I swear on my blade that they're captain-class."

"Very well, they may join us." Aizen sighed.

"Thanks a ton Aizen-sama!" she shouted, "I'll ask 'em right now!"

"You must understand if they say no they must die." He continued.

Mitsu stopped, "Aizen-sama, there ain't a need to kill 'em. Since this is what we decided to do." She paused, "When we first came here," then continued to run out.

"Good." He mumbled.

"Aki! Momo!" Mitsu shouted running up to them, "Sorry 'bout ditchin' ya before Aki, needed to ask Gin-kun something."

"What you needed to ask me? You remember it yet?" Akira placed her hand on her hip, thrusting it to the right.

Mitsu smirked, "Aki, Momo, remember what we always wanted to do when we came here?"

"Ya! Destroy Seireitei! What about it?" Momoka replied with a laugh.

"Well that dream," she paused, "Just became a kick-ass reality." An insane smirk appeared on her face.

"How!" both shouted happily, "This is what we've been waiting for!"

"Join us and we'll be able to." she giggled, "By us I mean…" she whispered their names.

Both nodded.

"Follow me." She led them to Room 46, everyone stopped and Gin and Aizen stepped out. "Got 'em."

"Good job Mitsu." Aizen praised her.

Gin grinned at her like normal, and Mitsu grinned back, fox ears twitching, then they disappeared.

"Kya! Shit!" she shouted feeling the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" Akira put her hand on Mitsu's shoulder.

Mitsu groaned and fell to the floor legs crossed, her reiatus poured out forming a crimson and pure white barrier around her. "Damn Bankai! It always wears out!" she shouted.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Remember that necklace I wore before I came back? Well I lost it, I was supposed to wear it to keep my reiatus from doing this." She mumbled from inside the barrier. "Bankai, Kasei Kitsune." The barrier disappeared and she sat there, fox ears and everything.

"Nice Mitsu." Momoka said sarcastically.

Mitsu laughed, "There, I can't wait to get the necklace back, then I won't have to look like this for the rest of my life."

"When do you get it?" Aizen cut into the conversation.

"Tomorrow." She smiled standing up, and walking out, "C'mon, I wanna go bug Hina-chan!" she giggled punching the sky.

"For someone like Mitsy it's hard to think she could hold her bankai for so long." Momoka whispered to Akira.

"I know, but Nii-sama she hasn't even reacted her full potential. The wall that tells us our reiatsu's limit, she's already passed it. Originally she was supposed to be an ordinary soul with no shinigami power, but something happened that night of the fire. Something was in it, just what is our question." Akira kept talking as if Momoka was listening; which she wasn't.

"Nothing was in the fire! Nothing, so stop sayin' there was!" Mitsu snapped, "I ain't tellin' ya what had happened! Only mother and I know what happened, no one else!"

"Just tell us Mitsu!" Akira whined.

Mitsu stood in thought, then sighed, "The truth is…" she paused, "I ain't ever aloud to tell ya, you were unconscious and I wasn't so there." She stuck her tongue out and laughed.


	12. Outfits&a Fight

Akira hissed, "Whatever

Akira hissed, "Whatever! I'll get it outta you one day."

"Probably not Aki." Momoka cut in, "It's Mitsu we're talking about, she'll never tell us anything."

Mitsu started to run full force out of the room, then kept running towards the Shrine of Penitence. When she arrived at the large white tower she smiled, tears were rolling down her face as she reached cell four-deep. "Hey Rukia!" she forced the door open, then leaned against the door frame.

"You've been crying?" Rukia looked at her sisters puffy eyes.

"It's nothing, just something that happened so long ago." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shinigami outfit.

"Why are you here anyways? Has the date been moved up again?" Rukia said calmly.

"What's the big deal? A gal can't come to see her own sis?" she giggled, "Ichigo is alive no worries sis, they came to rescue you."

"Tell them not to, I'm ok with dying like this."

"But we ain't!" Mitsu shouted, "You're my sister. Byakuya would kill me if I let you die, and so would Aki, Azumi, and Hisana."

"I don't care" Rukia sighed, "Just leave."

Mitsu heaved a sigh as well, "Fine with me, I got more important stuff to do then save ya." She turned and walked out, the door slammed shut behind her and all the light from the outside world vanished. "Why must I design the damn gals outfits as always." She groaned as she entered her room, Mitsu pulled out a small sketch book and a pencil then began to draw.

Her first drawing was a kimono to the knees with a split up to the mid-thigh, and a tube top like top. The sleeves were unattached, but a black ribbon held them up, one almost alike it was around the waist. Mitsu held it out in front of her, "Now I gotta make it, here comes the fun part." She sighed taking the white material Aizen had given her and a needle with black thread attached, and then started cutting the fabric in the pattern she had designed.

"Still working on 'em Mitsy?" Momoka opened the door only to find Mitsu asleep and a pair of scissors in her left arm. "She fell asleep and jabbed her self with them!" she pointed and laughed hysterically.

"I can hear you." Mitsu mumbled into the floor, and took the scissors out, "That hurt dammit."

"How did you stab yourself and sleep at the same time?"

"Dunno, don't care. Gotta get back to making…wait I finished" she giggled, the wound on her arm didn't seem to bother her. "Like it Momo?" she held up a halter top like white kimono, it had no sleeves and a black bow on the back.

Momoka's jaw dropped, "It's fabulous! I wanna try it on!" she shouted pulling it out of Mitsu's hand.

"Kya! Rip that and I'll kill you, it took me so long to make." She groaned, "Let's go show Aizen and Gin-kun them." Mitsu grabbed the other outfits and ran out, the moon light made her hair sparkle as well as Momoka's. "Finished!" she shouted entering the housing area in Room 46. Gin stepped out, his ever-present grin on.

"Let's see them." He stood there calmly his hands hidden by the sleeves.

"Give us a few to change, jeez." Mitsu growled and ran into one of the other towers and slipped into her first design. It turned out just as she planned, the long bell sleeves, the knee cut kimono and the ribbon kept us the sleeves just as planned. "Kya! It turned out better than I thought!" she shouted doing a twirl, the long ribbons around her arms flowed around her.

"Mitsy they look awesome!" Momoka smiled striking a pose, one hand on her hip and the other behind her head.

"Kick ass Momo!" Akira agreed stepping into the tower they were in. "Where's mine?"

Mitsu tossed Akira another outfit and grinned.

"Thanks." She ran off to another room in the tower to change, when she came back she wore a normal kimono down to her ankles, with a slits going up the sides of her legs to allow her to move more freely. "Wow Mitsy! It's amazing, and really comfy." She giggled holding the sleeve up to her face.

"Arigato Aki!" Mitsu smiled happily , then walked out of the tower she say Hitsugaya and the others so she stopped, running back inside.

Hitsugaya turned his head, "Who's there?" he shouted.

Mitsu, Akira and Momoka kept quiet.

"I know there's someone there, I sense your reiatus!"

"No one say anything." Mitsu whispered, her hand reached for her face then pulled across, a hollow mask appeared, it had a red slash to the right of her chin, and another under her left eye, unlike most hollow it had a closed mouth so no teeth were showing except a small fang. "So?" she stepped out, Mitsu looked like a totally different person.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya questioned, taking his eyes off the battle with Aizen and to the girl.

"What's it to ya?" she vanished from his vision, and then reappeared in front of him milliseconds later, "If you're thinking I'm some ordinary hollow think again. I would be the Vasto Lorde class; and a Vizard to add." She giggled into the sleeve of her kimono like outfit.

"Impossible!"

"Possible." The hollow mask started to crack and Mitsu frowned, "Shit, shit, shit!" she shouted as she ran away, then mask broke as she reached the other towers, her long crimson hair gave away who she was.

"Mitsu! What the hell are you doing here?" Hitsugaya shouted.

She stifled a laugh and turned around, "Hey…"


	13. Sayonara

"Mitsu

"Mitsu! What the hell are you doing here?" Hitsugaya shouted.

She stifled a laugh and turned around, "Hey Chibi-Taichou!"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you." He sighed and shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

Mitsu appeared in front of him again, "Gomen." She whispered before hitting him over the head knocking him unconscious.

"Mitsu don't hurt him!" Momoka shouted running out of the room and kneeling beside Hitsugaya, "Toushirou?" she whispered, "You ok?"

"He's unconscious Momoka." Aizen stepped beside her.

"I know, but if Mitsu hurt him I'll hurt her twice as bad." Momoka complained then snapped her head to the side, "Isane? Unohana?"

"Shit." Mitsu mumbled, "Didn't even sense their reiatsu."

"That's 'cause you're the worst at sensing reiatus Mitsu." Akira complained.

"Kya! Shut up sis!" Mitsu smacked Akira of the head and twirled, "The silk ribbons are pretty!" her hand ran over one, and then someone grabbed the other.

They tugged on it a bit, "looks cute."

She turned around and smiled, "Arigato Gin-kun." She hugged him.

"They all look good, yours is the cutest though."

"That's just 'cause Mitsu's your girlfriend." Akira mumbled, then got smacked over the head by Mitsu.

Unohana cleared her throat, and everyone's gaze went to her.

Mitsu giggled, "Hey Unohana-sama!" she traced the necklace she wore then gripped it pulling it off. "Aizen-sama, can I kill them?"

"Not yet." He sighed.

Mitsu groaned and put the necklace back on, "Damn, I really wanted to ya know." She mumbled.

"Live with it Mitsy." Momoka punched her in the arm and laughed.

"How much longer, I'm getting' bored." Kit had appeared without anyone noticing.

A white cloth surrounded them, and then vanished as they did.

"Alert everyone about what their where-about are Isane." Unohana ordered.

"Looks like Rukia was saved, just as they planned." Mitsu sighed pointing at Renji holding Rukia in his arms.

"Hey Ren-Ren!" Momoka and Mitsu shouted together then broke out laughing. "Hey Rukia!" they shouted again.

Akira sighed, "Something is wrong with those two and their brains." Someone's sword was brought up to her neck and she grimaced.

"Caught one," It was Ukitake's voice.

"Momo, Mitsy, behind you!" Akira shouted spotting Kira and Byakuya coming towards them.

Byakuya brought his sword to Momo's neck, and Kira brought his to Mitsu's.

Mitsu and Momoka laughed, "You think you got us? Think again." They vanished, and then reappeared behind the two.

Akira laughed, "Nice Mitsy, Momo!" Ukitake's sword inched closer.

While the three girls distracted most people, Aizen managed to take Rukia from Renji and remove the Hougykou from her gigai.

Mitsu collapsed to the ground, "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"What about the…"

"Can it Momo! Hell knows how I fell asleep with scissors in my arm, it still hurts." She cut in, rubbing her arm.

Momoka and Akira laughed.

"Hey guys!" Mitsu shouted seeing Orihime, Ishida and Sado. "I wouldn't come any closer." She pulled a small dagger from her boot and threw it, landing close to Orihime's foot.

"May not look it, but Mitsy carries hella loads of weapons, still dunno where she hides 'em." Momoka mumbled.

Mitsu giggled, "Ya got that right." She pulled out another dagger from a holder on her arm. "See?"

"We should have a metal detector for her." Akira laughed, holding the sleeve to her mouth.

"Stop talking or we'll be forced to kill you." Byakuya said in a monotone type voice.

Mitsu stopped, and grabbed the blade next to her neck, not a drop of blood fell from her hand, "You can't kill me with a blade like this" she let go and held out her hand inspecting it for any blade.

The sky started to crack before anyone could reply. It opened and hundreds of gillan filled the sky. Six bright lights fell from the sky encasing the six traitors, Aizen, Gin, Tousen; Akira, Mitsu and Momoka as well. The shinigami with their swords restraining them jumped back.

"Later losers!" Mitsu laughed, doing her normal peace sign including the thumb.

"Time to head out!" Akira giggled into her sleeve.

Momoka sighed, "Sayonara!"


End file.
